Jaded
by kusuko
Summary: AU, nonmagaic. Business men, assassins, a fixer and a psychiatrist- dance with them on a mystery surrounding the Potters' murder. smart!strong!dark!Harry... voldy, well, being voldy. Yaoi HP/LV and more, once again- SLOW BUILD-UP
1. Chapter 1

hi! i know, i should probably focus on Oltwn but i can't take this idea out of my head so here it is.

"insert your favorite words of a disclaimer **here**"

* * *

_Blood. It was blood. _

_There was just too much red, it was practically everywhere; pooling on the floor, sprinkling his face, soaking his father and his mother. Oh no, the footsteps are nearing his hiding place. _

_It was only a few moments ago that Harry's mother was telling him a bedtime story,the next his father barging in his bedroom and shoving him into the closet. 'Shh… Harry, don't make a noise, don't let them find you.' It was most of what he could catch in his half-sleep state besides the hushed exchanges of his parents._

_Harry thought nothing of it, in fact the six-year-old was slowly lulling back to sleep, that is until he heard a sudden explosion, and the felt blood, that got to him from the few inches of opening in his closet, turn cold and chilled his face, chilling his whole body as shivers ran up and down his spine. It was like a bucket of ice was poured on him as he saw his mother, Lilly's body lying limp on the floor and he heard another thud from the nearby corner._

_What happened? Harry didn't understand, scary stuff like this only happens on nightmares and he would soon wake up, right? Is it a dream? Reality? If it is, that's unacceptable. He felt nauseous and frozen at that moment. Time didn't move, because if it did- he wouldn't wake up…please, don't let anything move… if it did…if…_

_The boy's eyes widened as the deafening silence got broken by light footsteps nearing his hiding place. 'Don't come near, don't come near…' he repeated it again, and again in his head like a mantra. The man would open his closet, he would come to kill Harry. It was that realization that struck the boy._

_Suddenly, he remembered his drawing materials, the one he hides in his closet, his pencil- his newly sharpened pencil. He shuffled in the tiny spaced, creating much noise, but alas he found what he was looking for._

_Harry heard a dark chuckle the outside of his closet "Here kitty, kitty…". Harry gripped his weapon tighter and watched as rays of light streamed into the small space…_

"Harry, Harry wake up." Said person startled out of his sleep as Remus Lupin, his foster father shook him. A twenty-year-old man with raven hair, porcelain skin and Jade eyes that glowed in the dark, panted heavily as the sweat that covered his body made him shudder. No it wasn't the cold. The bile that accumulated in his guts are not from the cold _at all_. "Nightmare? Again?" Remus asked, and all Harry did was nod stiffly as a reply.

That horrible night, just remembering it made him shiver uncontrollably. Warm hands held him tight as a soothing voice spoke of nonsense in his ears. The simple act of kindness, not too much to make him sick, no less to make him need more, just enough to calm him down to suppress his nerves and stop the shaking- nothing less from a world class psychiatrist. "You must get some more sleep. Big meeting tomorrow, your mind should be at top form, but then again it always is." He said lightly while stoking the younger man's hair. "Remus," Harry looked up "thank you."

* * *

"A little too ideal and suspicious don't you think?" Harry Potter drawled. "but of course, that's not the only problem. There are a few companies reported bankrupt, all," he tapped the folder in front of him "had records of having contracts, agreements and/or coalitions with this certain company." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, although it cannot be seen clearly in the dim room with only a power point presentation that served as illumination, his eyes glowed brightly, claiming everyone's attention . "I refuse to have anything to do with it." he said flat out.

"I agree with Mr. Potter." Said an old man's voice, followed by a few affirmatives coming from every direction. As one of the youngest and most powerful business men in the world, his word was trusted and taken seriously, after brutally pushing down all doubts about him and his competence in his first exposure to this kind of society, it wasn't long till he flew his way to the very top- now he have everyone in this room, dancing in the palm of his hand, agreeing to his words and supporting his every action.

The meeting pretty much went well all throughout, smoothly. The lights turned on once more as the presentations came to an end, after exchanging 'well done' s and 'goodbye's, shaking hands and such niceties; everyone slowly left the room. Harry wanted to leave last, finally he stood up and gathered his briefcase, he didn't want to socialize- they all rarely see each other anyway, those CEO s, presidents and representatives from other companies, and , in fact he barely pays attention to most names and faces. The playing-nice part is meant for his staff, he was the head, who plans everything and from time to time, becomes the face too.

"Impressive today, Mr. Potter." A silky voice said from his back, accompanying the footsteps heading for the door. Harry looked up to the tall man "Thank you Mr.?"

"Riddle," ah, the billionaire who is deeply into the underground transactions, that includes assassination deals, drugs… but an invaluable asset of course, a very dependable asset, Harry listed the man's information in his head within the split second of his pause.

The man faced him fully, "Tom Riddle." Harry's eyes widened, he almost didn't catch the "I look forward to the next time we meet." . As it was he managed to shake himself and replied a weak 'Yes' as the door closed leaving him alone. Pale skin, silky mud-brown hair and dark eyes that had a tint of Red…

_His chest was burning, his breathing uneven and his vision was starting to blur- Harry was running away from the man, who was chasing him, who killed his parents. His foot tripped over a branch but he felt no pain, so he stood and began running again, coming out from the thick trees onto the highway_.

_He came to a stop when he saw a black car, one of its windows half-open revealing a man with pale skin, very dark hair in the night light, and had rubies for eyes. It was the last thing he remembered before another speeding car hit him and he lost consciousness._

_He only woke up later with a kind guy named Remus Lupin taking care of him. He survived the accident, coming down from an adrenaline high, feeling every ache in his body and in his heart. He was alone._

There was no doubt about it, Harry never doubts his memories. The man earlier was, though has changed a little over time, was the guy from that black car. How can he not remember, when he was one of those people whom God forbade to forget.

It won't take a genius really; a man in involved in underground business, incidentally around at the night of his parents' murder- he's involved.

Why? After all these years, when he was just a teenager and sought out revenge, he came back fruitless. When Remus finally managed to convince him to leave the past and live his life, why must it come chasing him back? Remus... he taught Harry his own identity, not the person he needs to be, he was the only person that Harry could trust, that Harry could love and cherish, that Harry feels the need to please. He taught the boy right and wrong and everything in between. No, he can't let his past bother him; revenge may never brings one joy- you'll only feel empty and in the end realize that you've wasted your time to wallow in misery.

But then again Harry isn't the kind of person to forgive and forget- good advice, yes- but not very practical... he hasn't healed yet. He is in pain, yes. But unless absolutely necessary, he won't strike first; maybe if the chance presents itself, yes- but he won't let emotion drive him this time. He should face it with his calm; _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_.

* * *

It really is a small world, who would've thought? Such perfect features are not seen often. He has grown into a delectable young man. That cherubic child fourteen years ago who didn't seem to know left from right had grown into an intelligent and invaluable person. He chuckled. The last of the Potters, it was such a hassle eliminating them, much more just locating them. That night when he saw the kid get hit by a car, he thought their line was finished for sure, how wrong he was.

Usually, he only sends his men to these kind of occasions but today, he saw Harry Potter's name, and he just needed to see for himself. He needed to know how a child with incredible survival skills had grown up and he wasn't disappointed. It was priceless afterall, when one his men came back reporting while having his companion in the hospital, sporting a pencil in his eye.

It has been too long, far too long since anyone sparked Tom Riddle's interest. The first time their eyes met, fourteen years ago, the boy had made his breath caught in his throat, those challenging emotions that flashed in those Jade orbs, the determined face that gave so much life. He regretted letting the car drive him by and the driver take him away.

Today, it was much, much more. That young man is undeniably gorgeous in appearance, his voice spoke of confidence, and his eyes alight with wit and intelligence. Fascinating indeed. Now that they meet again, there is no way that Harry Potter would escape his clutches.

CH1 end

* * *

so, should i continue this? please review and let me know of what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

warnings; typos, spelling and grammar errors and... you don't really care about the others, do you? so let's just go on with it Shall We?

* * *

Thirty-five complete annihilation of some families later, but no, he wasn't any closer to the source. The same pattern, the same... only different locations and people. There are some survivors but only some sick Game that someone is playing connects them. Just what is he missing?

Tom Riddle swirled his red wine staring at it intently.

* * *

"… to build up egos and pride or whatever. Listen, if you really love a person, you won't force them into anything! If you want to lose that much weight do it for yourself, not because he told you to…" Remus rambled on and on at the earphone to his patient that his audience wasn't really listening anymore but instead the pitch black eyes settled on following his ass as he took out a chocolate cake from the oven. "You don't need him, you are a fighter. You're young, beautiful, and having me as a psych- you're rich too, it wouldn't be too hard finding someone you deserve if he wants to leave you…" Thank whoever it is who listens as it was the last call.

"Finally done, Remmy?" Remus almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a low voice coming from behind him ask a question.

"Black, what do you want? Wait, how did you get in here?!" He said, inspecting his situation and looking for an escape route, just in case- completely ignoring the looming man wearing all black and some sunglasses.

"That was a pitiful excuse of a lock anyway, just demonstrating how badly you need to change it." the man in question said, holding a few wires "You look as good as always." Sirius Black advanced on him, leering.

"That's enough, Black." Remus sighed in relief at the appearance of his son. "You're here for what I asked for right?"

"Now, now, no need to be too harsh; we see each other too often now! I think its finally time to call me Sirius-"

"We'll talk in my office." Harry cut him off and the older man just sighed and followed him to his office, pouting. Remus glared behind them and when Harry looked back, he saw his father do some hand signs _'We'll talk later'_, so he just nodded his head_ 'Ok.'_

They disappeared for about a little over an hour, the time which Remus used to decorate his cake, and the duo appeared again in the kitchen, apparently, Harry wasn't able to get rid of their _guest_ yet.

"Hm, that looks tasty." Aforementioned guest commented, while staring at Remus, only sparing the sliced cake a glance, all the while inching closer to the poor guy. Harry seemed to be lost in thought, poking his own acquired pastry.

"I believe you're done now, so if you would kindly leave, it's a weekend; I want to spend it with my family _alone_ thank you." The chocolate-eyed man said, sending him the coldest glare he could muster.

Sirius just grinned and snatched a piece of cake from Remus' plate and ate it along the way out. "It was nice doing business with you, kid." He addressed Harry and went out through the closest window.

There was one awkward moment after he left then, "Okay, young man, cards on the table. What trouble are you into right now that _he_'s involved again?"

Sirius black, owner of a shoddy small time bar- a place where people almost never visit. It's probably because of the bar being on a very isolated and criminal-infested land- but the back room is always occupied with costumers of course; afterall the master fixer* is there.

"I just wanted him to dig up information on Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry smiled charmingly, fixing his father and himself a cup of tea, too bad the smile didn't reach his eyes, in fact it turned a few shades darker, and his smile slowly morphed into a sneer.

And so Harry proceeded to explain his theories and some facts about Riddle's involvement in his parents' death, Remus then assumed that the sneer was for Tom Riddle because of Harry's explanation...

_"It's gonna be two hundred and twenty-five grand, a little expensive but…" Black trailed off as he took out a stack of paper from his coat and handed it to Harry. The younger man immediately skimmed through the files and smirked. "Good job. Three hundred grand." Harry held the brown envolope he was holding from the start and leaned back on his desk. "There's a little bonus so sit. I need more than just general information, I need to talk about a specific event; spill whatever you know about the Potter massacre."_

_After sitting on the comfy couch near an unlit fireplace Black took off his glasses and looked blankly at Harry, "What makes you think I know anything at all?" At this, Harry's eyes darkened and within a moment, he was face to face with Black, gripping the older man by his front shit. "Don't make a fool of me, I don't guess; I. Know. that you were also somehow involved that night."_

"_Hmm… so you know. Then I guess your plan was to use me when you want to and then kill me too when I lose my purpose, I'm hurt; wounded."_

_Harry placed his hand in his pocket and took out a stack of cash then dropped it on the empty space on the couch._

"_Tsk…, one late afternoon, a man with long blond hair came into my club. He was overdressed and so I thought he got lost. But then more men went in and blondie went near me, he held out a stack of cash," Harry scoffed at that "They were hired gunmen, they said. They were supposed to track and eliminate James Potter and his family. It was the end of the rope for their client and for them too, so they came to me. " He stated while counting the money he picked up from the couch._

"_Apparently, your father's company got in the way of another; leaving his rival almost bankrupt- almost but not entirely. Driven by the thirst for revenge, he used the last of his resources to hunt down and kill the Potters, that's when Tom Riddle appeared on stage, they are a very efficient group of assassins; I mean they know about me. He came to Riddle and asked the man to get rid of you and your family, Riddle set up a plan and searched for information; Let there be death, and so death fell upon the Potters." He flicked the last bill, seemingly contented with the amount. "The man's name; Peter Pettigrew."_

_"But the sly rat wasn't finished with only that. He also asked Riddle's agency to set up an 'incident' just to hurt himself without leaving any trace… insurance money. But something went wrong and he lost a finger. He wasn't that bright so even with his huge insurance, he didn't get to be one of top business men, though he's living a comfortable life, pretty loaded but not the type I get interested in. That's why I don't have any more updates on him recently." By now Harry was sitting on his desk, listening intently. He looked comfortable enough so Black decided to take off his boots and settled his feet on the couch…_

It was short and they discussed quite a few things, after that, they went back out, Harry told Remus.

"Tell me you won't do anything crazy, that involves-"

"I won't." Remus sighed.

"Fine, no matter how I don't believe you and how suspicious you look, I'll bite. But I made plans for tomorrow and you're coming with me young man! It's finally Sunday."

Harry smiled, "Of course. I'll have to finish some paper work tonight then, and you must get your beauty sleep too. Night." Harry said as he turned his back and went upstairs, but not before hearing a faint 'Don't forget to brush your teeth!!'

He chuckled and closed his door. It went pretty well because he didn't get busted by his father- it looks like he got his emotions under control. Harry looked up at the ceiling, his eyes murderous and let out a big breath as he let his knees buckle and let himself slide to the floor. He sat there for a while calming himself. He told Remus most of the story but he left out some very important parts…

_By now Harry was sitting on his desk, listening intently. He looked comfortable enough so Black decided to take off his boots and settled his feet on the couch. "Anymore questions?"_

_Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then something flickered on his eyes. "If everyone is having trouble with my family hiding, how in the world did you know?"_

_"Now I have my own secrets," Black chirped happily. Harry wouln'd take it. It was probably someone close to his parents. Otherwise it would be impossible to locate them- it can't 'just happen'; there was a traitor. Harry once again had his hand on his pocket, "Hey, no matter how much you pay me I can't-" He stopped mid-sentence as a bullet passed on his right side missing a beautiful painting by just a few inches. "This room… is sound proof. " Harry drawled._

_Black didn't even realize he was gaping and he shut his mouth audibly. He was used to this of course, he just didn't expect it with no warning(like shouting or even just a crazy glint in the eye would've been quite enough), it was just so calm, and quiet and even his instincs are deafeningly not working. Dangerous. He chuckled, "I came across it. Harry there is a force, in this world, people like me exists, we who knows almost everything and anything, but let me tell you- for me, it is my job to tell and sometimes arrange events according to my clients' wishes but-" he started on placing his boots back, "There are the type of people who likes to arrange and manipulate events just for the heck of it, me coincidentially stumbling upon this information after a series of strange requests, I get curious and dug myself deeper and so I am here in front of you. And you are not the only one- there are a few more who came along my path. All had the same pattern- as if someone or something is mocking us all saying 'I'm here but you can't catch me..'"_

_Somewhere along their conversation, the carefree and joking man had disappeared, replaced by some dark and twisted and serious stranger, "I-its hard to explain like this. Would you mind hearing some stories, some old, other's new? If we go through all of them, you'll see in a birds viewpoint , some indescribable giant, still growing, feeding…"_

_"Tell me." Harry breathed._

_"I'll tell you just one for today, before my love gets suspicious- I'll tell you more when I go back and refresh my memory of them, now,since we'll soon be family once I lure Remmy to me bed," he said jokingly, though it lacks its usual carefree effect. "I'll tell you about my story! The one that's etched into my head, the one I know most."_

_

* * *

_

Next chapter; how can an enormous clan with more than a hundred blood-related people got narrowed down to three?

so what do you think?

P.S. *a fixer is someone who collects and sells information, sleeping companies, they are very influential and... the point is harry collects info from sirius- i'm sick of explaining... ah well, you know what you need to know!

Tell me what you think; I'll upload the next chapter later today if I get good feedbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again after two years, my lack of updates is inexcusable and I will try to redeem myself this time. Thank you for all the reviewers, and my way of writing will hopefully not interfere with the flow of the story… I started this during high school but I haven't improved much[p.s. BS Physics is a b*tch.]

WARNING! I DON'T HAVE A BETA(I DON'T PLAN TO HAVE ONE) AND I DIDN'T READ THIS BEFORE POSTING: ERRORS ARE INEVITABLE

You hate A/N so here it is! *insert disclaimer*

* * *

"Its almost funny how I don't feel any trouble talking about it anymore... tell your father 'thank you' for me... or not, I could tell him myself sometime," the older man had a distant look on his face then...

_BLACK NIGHTS: PART 1_

There are odd moments, not totally unexplained, where you get that feeling of the unexpected. Say that you're climbing the stairs, now that you expect to feel another step, your foot lands on air to prove otherwise. For one horrible moment, you thought that you were falling. For one irrational fraction of a moment, you thought your life forfeit. It was the feeling that a young Serius Black experienced as he stepped at the gates of his family's manor. There was something amiss.

Impulsive, brash, uncouth, untamed, unrestrained… nevertheless, as a Black, he was bred into the darker side of the world. It was the _instinct_ that was basically running in his genes and nourished in his upbringing. No matter how much of an advocate of anarchy he is, there is one and only one rule that he follows: never question your instinct. It got him through practically everything.

"My, my… my dear cousin is finally back~" Sirius scoffed at the sing song voice that greeted him as he neared a fountain, "Bella." He greeted in a mock purr, as if pleased by the visit of his… intended.

Even with his cold exterior, he couldn't help the tingle of affection he felt for her. Throughout the centuries, Black always would look after another Black. Even with their long history of unstable sanity and unpredictable moods, treachery and betrayal among family members were unheard of. His gaze softened at her miserable attempts to look cute: Blacks were beautiful, you can't just label them as 'cute'. But Serius has an affinity for it and Bellatrix remembered. She's putting more effort into flirting with him to take her mind of a certain incident.

Suddenly, Serius' eyes hardened. Just two weeks ago, tragedy befell upon Bellatrix's family. It was the 17th birthday of her sister, Andromeda when a small explosion from a _single_ balloon ruined it all. What happens when helium is replaced by hydrogen? For one, the latter is combustible. Andromeda loved balloons. It was everywhere, so strategically placed to reach quite some damage. A lone candle was lighted near one of said balloons inside the kitchen, its flame barely above the rubber. It was the most humiliating time bomb.

As the light of the candle reached the rubber, the small explosion made a domino effect among others and caused mayhem. The main hall's, however, did not only contain hydrogen. Some contained propane, others white phosphorous, and lastly some contained acetylene mix… of course, all with enough helium to make them float. When the balloons exploded, the white phosphorus acted as an incendiary for the initial gas discharge, drawing in oxygen so that all breath were sucked out of the body of anyone within fifty yards. The phosphorus would instantly turn to a hot, scaring molten liquid, falling on every person in the room. The thermal effect destroyed the lungs and throat, and the blast had flattened an area of a square block.*

The news of the event covered the papers, it got every channel and radio station… : The Black Massacre

Of course, half of the guests were dead, but ten members of the most prestigious family died and that was what the public wanted to hear about. By sheer luck, the two older sisters of Andromeda survived. That night, Narcissa was staying at another house when her frail body caught another illness thus she failed to attend. Bellatrix wanted to make a show of being late because of another petty argument with the youngest.

"I'm scared, Siri," Sirius swept his eyes to his cousin. She was never the same. Sure, she had always been unstable but such occurrences in the Black family line were too common that they took it in stride and almost considered natural. But if one knows how to look, darkness was slowly devouring her eyes and her spirit, the loss of her parents and her family gnawing on her eating her from the inside and what little defenses of her mind remained, it was clear that it will only take one trigger for madness to claim his cousin.

"What about?"

"You feel it too, don't you? I came here because I was thinking of you…" anger boiled up in his chest, and he directed it at her. "What are you implying?" he asked unkindly.

"Someone's attacking our family, I think this house will be next." Cheerful. There was that flicker again. Through her wide-eyed fear, there was that shadow of a mocking smile on her face, be it an attempt to convince her own self that she's talking nonsense or her insanity shining through, it is unclear.

Humiliation like never before felt passed through their form. There they were standing at the highest echelons of society, hunted like wild pigs for slaughter. One…

With fame, money and power comes another desire- pleasure. The Blacks were not an exemption for succumbing to carnal pleasure. Through their high standing and reputation, they could choose with utmost care who would warm their beds in the evening. Beautiful, skillful and healthy…

They had screening yes, so how in the world did a venereal disease get through? Slow, torturous and utterly embarrassing deaths. The cover-up was almost too easy and yet, the whores who caused such incident were nowhere to be found. They all came from the same agency. Only through investigation did they find out that the name the aforementioned agency is the name of a sleeping company that has been inactive for twenty years. It was like it never existed. Two,

A few months now, one head house chef had been ill. As he got better, the family terribly missed his cooking and for a celebration of his return, they held a feast. Until now, the chemical or anything remains undiscovered but everyone who tested the Butternut Bisque and drank liquor died. Three…

And the most blatant perhaps, happened in the largest hospital that was owned by the Blacks. Almost everyone in their family who took medicine worked there. It was only known, that a child entered the hospital as a patient. The police who brought her there claimed that they found her unconscious on the streets and to their horror; she had incisions scattered on her torso. Apparently a victim of organ trafficking. To make sure of the damage done, they took and x-ray and found that indeed, she had a missing kidney… and a foreign object lodged on her abdomen.

The hospital is the safest place for sick individuals. It is where care and services could be easily availed as well as materials, tools and chemicals. But for starters, certain areas and some ventilation paths have high concentration of oxygen. It was exactly three in the afternoon when the foreign object inside the girl exploded. It exploded strategically near the oxygen veins in the hospital.

Every time, every turn, they were left with inconclusive clues. And yet, it was too much of a coincidence. Don't you dare underestimate the influence and connections of the Black clan. They could find criminals through it within minutes… and yet, these obvious murders had nothing. They had nothing in common. But that 'nothing' is paradoxically the only constant.

_next up: BLACK NIGHTS: PART 2_

* * *

*Sydney Sheldon, anyone?

thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did when i was writing. p.s. bare with my grammar T_T


End file.
